leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/LBP's Design Challenge - The Smuggler's Passage
I was thinking about League and the vision game when a new ability idea struck me. What follows is a description of that ability, and a challenge for my fellow LoL Wikians. NAME conjures a 'one-way in' corridor in a target direction for 7 seconds, that stealths all champions inside, them until they leave, with enemies being stealthed from their allies. Champions can act freely inside, and can leave the corridor at any time. Allies retain stealth for seconds upon exiting, with NAME remaining stealthed for up to seconds. |description2 = NAME can reactivate Smuggler's Passage to collapse the corridor after a short delay, dealing magic damage and all enemies caught inside for 1 second. This will not break his stealth. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 / 1250 / 1500 / 1750 / 2000 |targeting = Smuggler's Passage is a linear, pass-through skillshot that leaves a trail behind. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = AoE |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damaging part of the ability and the . |additional = *Despite Smuggler's Passage having only one-way in, there's no one way out. i.e.: You can step out / off it from any point of its area. *Once out you cannot regain the Smuggler's Passage's effects unless entering from the proper entrance. However, unaffected enemy champions are still robbed of of their allies still inside. * Smuggler's Passage will grant assists to NAME if an ally that uses it scores a kill or assist inside or shortly after exiting. * There is no limit to how many times a given instance of Smuggler's Passage may be used. * Units using Smuggler's Passage are targetable whilst inside if . * Smuggler's Passage cannot be used to exit the map. * Smuggler's Passage cannot be utilized if a champion is . * THE MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL. }} The ability creates a 'path' or 'trail' approx. 350 units wide. While on the trail (in the corridor) you're stealthed, etc. etc. but your vision is restricted. I think the effect could be emphasized by how tight and restricted the vision is. You can step off the trail at any time, but you can't step back on it. Say you use this ability and conjure the passage. Enemies or allies can move back and forth across the trail without it having any effect at all. They don't become stealthed and they don't get near-sighted. Unless an ally or enemy enters the corridor from the proper entrance, it doesn't do anything to anyone (besides rob them of vision of those inside it). I hope that makes sense. So there's the ability. The challenge? Finding a character, theme, kit, and lore to go with it. I already thought up some ideas - I'm not trying to get anyone to do the hard work of champion creation for me - but I'm curious to see what is thrown out there. The name is important, but don't be restricted to thinking along whatever 'Smuggler's Passage' evokes from you. Look at what the ability itself does. The 'restricting vision to a narrow area, but granting a powerful(?) form of stealth utility for allies. What other possible ways or flavors can one give to such an ability? There you go. How many ideas you can come up with? Who do you envision using such an ability? What are they like? What are his / her other skills? How does his / her model / silhouette in game look? What makes it distinctive? What is his / her role in the game? Is there enough counterplay for and outplay potential with such an ability? Thoughts on the ability itself? Could the name be better? Could the wording be more succinct? Also, for the record, feel free to 'adopt' this ability if you want to use it in / for your own champion concepts. And, as always, GL;HF out there! Category:Custom champions